


2 Broke Boys

by Aniel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 Broke Girls! AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_x/pseuds/Aniel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lavora in una tavola calda del Kansas.<br/>Castiel è al verde e alla disperata ricerca di un lavoro... e di un amico.<br/>[2 Broke Girls!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... e il nuovo arrivato

Dean si appuntò la prima ordinazione mentre il ragazzo magrolino in compagnia della madre sfogliava pigramente il menù, alla ricerca di qualcosa di verde/salutare/insapore, tutte cose di cui Dean aveva sentito solo parlare. Un po’ come la leggenda metropolitana dell’imminente Apocalisse che aveva riempito le strade nel 2010.  
Dean Winchester viveva in un sudicio buco del Kansas e di certo Dio non gli avrebbe fatto il gran favore di spazzare via la tavola calda in cui sarebbe stato costretto a lavorare per il resto della vita. Il grande capo non era un suo fan, aveva ventitré anni di figure di merda che lo avrebbero testimoniato.  
«Avete tofu saltato con verdure all’arancia?» domandò il ragazzino – Kevin gli era sembrato di capire – lanciando un’occhiata alla madre che, disgustata, era troppo occupata a puntare con lo sguardo una macchiolina chiara nell’angolo del tavolo.  
«Verdure all’arancia?» domandò Dean, incredulo, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
Kevin annuì. «Non ne hai mai sentito parlare?»  
«No, mai.» ammise Dean. «Siamo nel 2014, chi vuoi che creda all’esistenza delle verdure? Mio fratello dice di mangiare verdure ma è al college quindi dubito che si tratti della stessa roba verde che intendiamo io e te.»  
Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte, perplesso.  
«Ma sì, che te lo dico a fare. Non avrai mai visto una canna nemmeno da lontano.» si arrese Dean, ignorando l’occhiataccia della madre di Kevin che lo aveva appena attraversato da parte a parte. «Ti porto un cheeseburger, ragazzino. Guardati… ancora un altro tofu e di profilo ti vedremo in 2D.»  
Fece per andarsene ma la vocina impaurita del ragazzo lo fermò a pochi metri dal bancone. «Cameriere, io sono vegano.»  
Dean sorrise. «Io sono un maniaco compulsivo, non ti sto giudicando.»  
«Dean?»  
Dean si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia – beh, non proprio faccia a faccia dato che parlare con il suo capo era un po’ come parlare con un bambino la notte di Halloween – con Garth.  
«Non ho caramelle con me.» replicò, frugandosi nelle tasche del jeans e tirando fuori un preservativo. Chissà da quanto tempo era lì. «Ecco tieni. So che li collezioni.»  
Garth sbuffò e indicò un ragazzo alle sue spalle: un tipo distinto che sembrava sul serio capitato lì per caso, con un impermeabile che nascondeva solo in parte il completo griffato.  
«Finalmente qualcuno ha deciso di comprare questo posto? Congratulazioni!»  
Garth scosse il capo. «No, lui è il nuovo cameriere.»  
Dean strizzò le palpebre, facendosi più vicino. «Non puoi licenziarmi. So dove abiti.»  
«Abito qui.»  
«Appunto.»  
«No, Dean. Non ti sto licenziando.» replicò, massaggiandosi le tempie. «Hai bisogno di aiuto dopo quello che è successo con l’ultimo cameriere.»  
«Intendi Gabriel? Pensavo fosse morto. Che fine ha fatto?»  
«Regalava caramelle ai bambini.»  
«E allora?»  
«C’era droga nelle caramelle.»  
Dean sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso. «Ripeto: e allora?»  
Garth, indignato, fece un passo indietro. «Non ti drogherai mica?»  
«Certo, Garth. Il mercato dello spaccio è precipitato e ora posso permettermi l’eroina di cui ho tanto bisogno con i miei tre dollari di mance.» ironizzò. «Sono troppo povero per potermi permettere la droga, Garth. E i soldi che io e Jo tiriamo su barando al biliardo ci servono per il fondo dell’università dei nostri figli.»  
Balthazar si affacciò dalla cucina con le ordinazioni. «Hai dei figli, Dean?»  
Dean scrollò le spalle. «Potrei averli.»  
Garth sorrise, pronto all’abbraccio giornaliero che Dean era bravissimo ad evitare. Non gli piaceva quando la gente lo toccava.  
«Oh, Dean, sei un romanticone allora. Vuoi mettere su famiglia!»  
Dean alzò le mani, allontanando quel piccolo affettuoso uomo da sé. «Potrei averli perché sono talmente tante le ragazze che hanno provato a richiamarmi dopo una notte passata a casa loro che è possibile che esista un buon 60% di possibilità che siano rimaste incinte e nel caso in cui la mia futura prole voglia venire a conoscermi non mi farò trovare a mani vuote.» spiegò. «Non sono una persona cattiva.»  
Il ragazzo alle spalle di Garth si avvicinò, interrompendoli. «Chiedo scusa, signor Fitzgerald. C’è qualche problema?»  
«No, nessun problema. Lui è Dean, ti presenterà gli altri e ti dirà cosa fare. Ma il tuo curriculum è ottimo, sono certo che non avrai problemi.»  
E prima che Dean potesse fare o dire qualcosa – perché, andiamo, non aveva alcuna voglia di diventare una balia – Garth era già andato via, lasciandolo faccia a faccia con quello strano tipo.  
Si fissarono per diversi secondi e Dean fece del suo meglio per intimidirlo con la sua faccia da psicopatico. Non poteva restare: le mance erano una miseria, non poteva permettersi di dividerle con uno che aveva tutta l’aria di potersi permettere una Harley-Davidson.  
Ma quando l’altro non fece una piega e si limitò solo a ricambiare l’occhiata, Dean sospirò e si arrese.  
«Ciao. Sono Dean.»                                                                                  
«Castiel.» rispose il ragazzo, porgendogli la mano.  
Dean la guardò, sospettoso. «Se non hai dei soldi faresti meglio a rimettertela in tasca.» sbottò. «E non fare il maleducato… dovresti presentarmi anche il tuo amico dato che lavoreremo insieme.»  
Castiel infilò le mani nelle tasche del trench e inclinò il capo, confuso. «Il mio amico?»  
«Sì. Il palo che hai infilato su per il culo. Ha un nome?» domandò, non dandogli però il tempo di replicare. Gli afferrò le mani e le guardò con attenzione. «Tu non hai mai fatto il cameriere in vita tua.»  
«Da cosa lo hai capito?» arrossì Castiel, cercando di tirare via le mani da quelle di Dean.  
«Sono perfette e odorano di cocco. Nessuno qui ha le mani come le tue, nemmeno Jo lì alla cassa. E lei è una signora.»  
Entrambi si voltarono verso la ragazza bionda alla cassa che si stava abbuffando con un cheeseburger. Le usciva maionese da ogni orifizio del viso.  
«Più o meno.» si corresse Dean, leggermente disgustato. Diede un’ultima occhiata ai palmi di Castiel e mollò la presa. «Se non altro le dimensioni del tuo uccello dovrebbero compensare l’inesperienza. Quindi vai sul retro e ti raccomando: niente sconti. Dì ai clienti che farai tutto il repertorio per un centone. Cinquanta la bocca, solo perché sei raffinato. Intesi?»  
Castiel spalancò gli occhi, deglutendo a fatica. «Dovrei pro- pro-» balbettò, in preda al panico. « _Prostituirmi_ nel vicolo?»  
«Le vuoi le mance o no?»  
Castiel sembrava sul punto di andare in iperventilazione e Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo, spingendolo. «Stavo scherzando, rilassati. Metti l’uniforme, è quella gialla e rossa con macchie biancastre nell’armadietto. Per la tua sanità mentale non chiedere mai a nessuno che genere di macchie sono. In particolare a Balthazar.»  
Balthazar ridacchiò, grattandosi la guancia. «Un uomo deve pur divertirsi.» osservò, tendendo la mano verso Castiel. «Io sono Balthe e io e te dovremmo conoscerci meglio. C’è tanto spazio, perché non vieni a farmi compagnia?»  
«Balthe, è un uomo.» lo informò Dean.  
«Davvero?» domandò, colpito. «Ne sei sicuro? Ha un trench di Burberry.»  
Dean lo ignorò e accompagnò Castiel nello spogliatoio, recuperando l’uniforme spiegazzata.  
«Allora… cosa ti porta da queste parti?»  
«Mi serviva un lavoro.» spiegò, annusando l’uniforme e allontanandola poi dal viso con un’espressione disgustata. «A New York ho sentito tanti di quei “ _Novak? No, grazie._ ” da avere la nausea, credimi.»  
Dean quasi non si strozzò con la propria saliva. «Novak? Mi prendi per il culo, vero? Tuo padre è quel latitante che è scappato con i soldi lasciando tutti i suoi dipendenti nella merda. Quel Novak? Oddio… è una celebrità da queste parti!»  
Castiel sospirò. «Ho dovuto cambiare qualcosa nel mio curriculum o non avrei ottenuto nemmeno questo lavoro. Ti prego, non dire niente. Posso aiutare… imparo in fretta.» lo pregò, guardando il proprio riflesso nello specchio. «Questa uniforme puzza.»  
«Prima regola: mai fare domande. Accetta tutto quello che viene.» ordinò, facendo nuovamente strada. «Non ci vuole una laurea a Stanford: prendi le ordinazioni, le porti a Balthe e poi prendi i piatti pronti. Tutto chiaro?»  
Ma Castiel si era già allontanato, infilando una monetina nel jukebox. Le prime note di Twist&Shout invasero l’aria, rendendola improvvisamente satura di tristezza.  
Dean iniziò a correre ma Jo fu più veloce e staccò la spina appena in tempo.  
«Ma dico, sei impazzito?» domandò la ragazza, sconvolta.  
«Io non sapevo che non si potesse usare, mi dispiace.» mormorò Castiel, affranto.  
«No, puoi usare il jukebox.» spiegò Dean, sussurrando. «Ma non puoi mettere _quella_ canzone. I clienti tristi non danno mance, Castiel. E io ci vivo con le mance.»  
«Perché dovrebbero diventare tristi con Twist&Shout?»  
«Perché ricorderebbe a tutti quella storia in cui uno va in guerra mentre il ragazzo lo aspetta e poi entrambi muoiono. In realtà non so se muoiono tutti e due, non sono mai arrivato alla fine.»  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte. «Non capisco.»  
«Mai mettere Twist&Shout al jukebox. È la regola numero due, non infrangerla mai o ci ritroveremo a dover gestire ragazzine in lacrime alle quali “non dispiace Elvis”. Mi piaceva Elvis ma siamo stati costretti ad eliminare il suo repertorio per forza maggiore.»  
«Questo posto è strano.» commentò Castiel.  
«Benvenuto al Roadhouse. E ora prendi le ordinazioni.»  
 

*°*°*

  
«Allora…» esordì Jo, lasciando tra le mani di Dean una manciata di dollari, parecchi dei quali macchiati di ketchup – o forse era sangue? – e qualcosa che il cameriere preferì non riconoscere. «Come è andato il primo giorno del nostro nuovo amico?»  
Dean si voltò verso Castiel che tamburellava con le dita sul tavolo. Il locale si era svuotato da un pezzo.  
«Non male, a parte la celebrazione del matrimonio delle bottiglie di senape. “Unisci la senape” non significa uniscila per sempre di fronte al Signore.» rispose il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia. «Poi ha fatto divorziare tutte le bottiglie e credo sia stato un duro colpo per lui.» aggiunse.  
«È un angelo.» osservò Jo. «Lui può solo portare l’amore.»  
Dean scrollò le spalle e raggiunse Castiel, sedendosi di fronte a lui. «Allora superstar, adesso ci dividiamo le mance, okay? Io ho fatto venti dollari, quindi dieci sono per te. Tu?»  
Castiel infilò una mano nella tasca del trench e lasciò il contenuto sul tavolo, seguito da un irritante tintinnare. «Ho solo questo.»  
Dean aggrottò la fronte prima di sospirare e iniziare a dividere le monetine. «È più di quanto immaginassi.» ammise. Si prese qualche momento prima di domandare neutro «dov’è che stai tu?»  
«Io… uhm… dormo da due giorni in metropolitana.» confessò Castiel, chiaramente a disagio. «E tu?»  
«In una casa e di solito dormo in un letto. Sai, come le persone normali che non siano spacciatori di crack. Sei uno spacciatore, Castiel? Perché in questo caso dobbiamo dividere anche le tue di “mance”.»  
Castiel scosse prontamente il capo. «Potrei venire da te?» domandò.  
Dean ghignò, incrociando le braccia. «Dovresti prima invitarmi a cena.» gli fece notare, alquanto interessato alla piega che stava prendendo quella conversazione.  
«Non hai capito, Dean. Intendevo se posso venire a stare da te.»  
«Ti direi di sì solo se potessi ripagarmi del disturbo e, mi dispiace, hai solo pochi spiccioli.»  
Castiel chinò la testa, abbattuto. «Non ti faccio neanche un po’ di pena? Cavolo, Dean. È come se non provassi nulla.»  
Dean sorrise. «È la stessa cosa che una volta mi ha detto un cliente, un vecchiaccio tutto in tiro che “voleva ciò che voleva, tutto e subito”. Gli ho rubato l’anello che portava, l’ho venduto e con i soldi che ho ottenuto mi sono comprato una pistola. Sai, è pieno di brutta gente.»  
«Ma… ma… Dean! È orribile!»  
«Lo so.» ribatté il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Cosa vuoi che ti dica. Sono morto dentro.»  
Dean controllò l’ora: erano le due passate e il giorno seguente lo avrebbe atteso una lunga e sfiancante giornata da babysitter.  
«Okay, è stato un piacere fare affari con te. Ora me ne vado.» fece per congedarsi, ma Castiel lo afferrò per il polso, supplicandolo con lo sguardo. «Cosa?»  
«Posso venire con te fino alla metropolitana? Non voglio andarci da solo, è pieno di brutti ceffi che saltano fuori dai cartoni per spaventarmi.»  
«Persino i senza tetto che vivono dentro i cartoni hanno una casa a differenza tua quindi non capisco perché dovrebbero o vorrebbero farti del male.»  
«Per piacere, Dean. Solo per oggi e non ti chiederò mai più nulla.»  
«È una promessa?»  
Castiel annuì e Dean cedette: come faceva a dire di no a quella faccia da cucciolo non ancora svezzato di Cavalier King?  
«Okay, ma solo per questa sera!» lo avvertì, minaccioso, prima di inclinare il capo e guardare con attenzione il suo viso e i suoi capelli.  
«Cosa c’è?»  
Dean si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia e passò la mano tra i capelli morbidi di Castiel, più e più volte, fino a quando ottennero un volume accettabile. «Già sembri un esattore delle tasse e tutti quelli che mi conoscono penseranno che finalmente il fisco è riuscito a raggiungermi, se poi devi anche continuare ad assumere quella parvenza da chierichetto tanto vale mandare a puttane la mia reputazione una volta per tutte.»  
I due si incamminarono in silenzio; ogni tanto Dean commentava le strade, le auto e le puttane, ma non più di poche parole.  
Quando raggiunsero la stazione della metro si guardarono, sorridendo.  
«Eccoci qua.» tentennò Castiel, incrociando le braccia.  
«Eccoci qua.» ripeté Dean, infilando le mani nelle tasche.  
«Allora io vado.» annunciò l’altro, restando tuttavia immobile.  
«Ti vedo ancora, Castiel.»  
Castiel annuì e scese pochi scalini, voltandosi un’ultima volta e sorridendo apertamente. «Grazie Dean, e buonanotte.»  
Tutto qui. Un caldo e sincero augurio di buonanotte.  
Lo osservò scendere tutti i gradini fino a sparire e sentì qualcosa allo stomaco, una sensazione a cui non era abituato e che gli ricordava terribilmente l’indigestione da nachos scaduti di qualche mese prima.  
 _Senso di colpa._  
“Mi odierò per tutta la vita per questo” pensò, scendendo velocemente le scale e imprecando a denti stretti contro se stesso.  
Castiel era appoggiato ad una delle colonne, con gli occhi già chiusi.  
«Ehi.» lo chiamò, non troppo da vicino. «Potrei aver bisogno di un coinquilino. Prometti solo che non farai nulla di imbarazzante o che possa rovinare in alcun modo il mio tenore di vita.»  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte. «Tenore di vita? Dean, lavori in una tavola calda del Kansas. Io non lo definirei un grande tenore di vita!»  
«Detto da quello che dormiva in metropolitana ha un gran valore per me.» replicò Dean, sarcastico. «Vogliamo andare? Non ho intenzione di addormentarmi qui.»  
Castiel annuì e lo seguì, felice, e quella felicità avrebbe portato un mare di guai, Dean poteva esserne sicuro.  



	2. ... e la star del cinema

  
Castiel si avvicinò di soppiatto. Dean odiava quando succedeva.  
Con la solita faccia corrucciata e le spalle curve, si poggiò al bancone indicando Garth con lo sguardo affranto. «Guardalo. Sembra molto triste.»  
Dean inclinò il capo, fissando profondamente l’hamburger abbandonato accanto al proprietario.  
«Dovrei consolarlo.» osservò Dean. «E per consolarlo intendo mangiarlo.»  
Castiel sgranò gli occhi. «Hai un modo strano di consolare le persone.»  
«Persone? Non sarai uno che crede in quelle stronzate vegane, vero? Perché no, Cas, gli hamburger non hanno sentimenti!» ribatté.  
Castiel scosse il capo, esasperato. «Io parlavo di Garth.»  
«Be’, sono abbastanza convinto che paragonare Garth a una persona non sia propriamente corretto, non ad un adulto, almeno. A un bambino… sì. Quindi non preoccuparti, probabilmente qualcuno gli avrà rubato le tempere.»  
Balthazar si affacciò dalla cucina, vantando una ciocca bianca che balzava agli occhi tra i capelli comunemente biondastri.  
Dean rise. «Ed ecco il criminale!» disse, indicando l’uomo. «Cosa ti è successo? Sembri Anna Paquin con i denti buoni.»  
«Sesso estremo con una parrucchiera. Non chiedere.»  
«Non l’avrei fatto.» ribatté il ragazzo. «Sarebbe come dire che mi importa e a me non importa nulla. So fingere che mi importi, come quando Cas si lamenta che in bagno non ci sono i sali da bagno.»  
Jo si intromise, incrociando le braccia. «E i sali che ti ho regalato per Natale?»  
«Li ho fumati tutti.»  
«Ma Dean… era sapone!»  
«Ma erano i sali da bagno di Breaking Bad! Vuoi davvero farmi credere che non era metanfetamina?»  
Jo sbuffò. «Non posso permettermi l’alcol che mi permette di sopportarti ogni sera e secondo te sarei in grado di regalarti metanfetamina? Ti sembro Babbo Natale?»  
Dean si grattò una guancia, sorpreso. «Questo spiega molte cose. È stata una strana Vigilia di Natale.» ricordò, sorridendo. «Ne hai ancora?»  
Jo non fece in tempo a rispondere che Dean venne malamente trascinato in cucina da Castiel.  
Dean si fece scaraventare sul pavimento e, attratto dalla strana situazione, si leccò le labbra guardando Castiel da sotto in su. «Bene, bene, bene. Non ti facevo così intraprendente!» mormorò malizioso, ma l’amico gli tappò la bocca con una mano, intimandogli di fare silenzio.  
A Dean piacevano quelle stronzate sulla dominazione.  
«No, Dean, tu non capisci. È appena entrato il mio ex!» squittì Castiel. «Non posso farmi vedere in queste condizioni.»  
Dean, deluso, si liberò dalla debole morsa di Castiel e si arrampicò, affacciandosi dalla finestra delle ordinazioni e sbirciando all’interno del locale: un uomo alto con i capelli portati indietro e un paio di occhiali assolutamente ridicoli si era appena accomodato.  
«Ha una faccia familiare.» osservò, spremendosi le meningi. Dove lo aveva visto?  
Castiel, a disagio, si schiarì la voce. «È… uhm… un attore.»  
L’altro socchiuse gli occhi e finalmente realizzò. «Oddio, ma quello è Sylar!»  
«No, Dean. Quello è-»  
«È Sylar! Io lo adoro. È uno psicopatico, è il mio eroe!» replicò, troppo eccitato. Non si sentiva così felice da quando quel tizio in tiro aveva lasciato le chiavi di una Mustang rossa sul tavolo.  
«Sì chiama Zachary Quinto. Non siamo stati insieme a lungo perché…»  
«Voleva aprirti il cervello?»  
«No. Non ha funzionato e basta. Aveva uno strano fetish per i tappeti di casa mia. Veniva spesso a fotografarli e a postarne le foto su instagram.»  
«Vuoi che vada io a servirlo?» domandò Dean, più speranzoso che mai.  
Castiel annuì. «Ma ti prego, non essere inopportuno e non nominarmi per nessun motivo, intesi?»  
Dean non se lo fece ripetere due volte e raggiunse l’attore al tavolo. «Ciao Spock, cosa ti posso portare?»  
Zach sfogliò il menù con sufficienza, domandandosi come fosse finito in un posto come quello. «Una tazza di caffè andrà più che bene.» rispose, trafficando con il cellulare e fotografandosi le scarpe.  
Dean, perplesso, giocherellò con la penna. «Sai, ti preferivo quando aprivi la testa della gente o usavi la loro pelle per farci delle lampade.»  
Zachary ridacchiò. «Lo faccio ancora nel tempo libero. Puoi venirmi a trovare se lo vuoi.»  
Dean sorrise, estasiato. «Mi hai appena dato un buon motivo per iscrivermi a instagram.»  
 


	3. ... e le fangirl

Dean sbadigliò rumorosamente, attirando l’attenzione di Castiel che, con il menù tra le mani, non aveva avuto ancora il coraggio di rivolgergli la parola.  
«Okay» sbottò, arrendendosi. «Vuoi che ti chieda scusa? Allora scusami, Dean!»  
Dean incrociò le braccia e guardò altrove, da perfetta diva melodrammatica. «Sei maleducato, cafone e violento, Castiel. Il nostro rapporto non può basarsi su questo.» replicò, piccato.  
«Tante storie per una FakeTv.» sbuffò Castiel. «Sai, non sono nemmeno sicuro che esista questo termine… FakeTv.»  
«È un marchio registrato.»  
«E da chi, sentiamo?»  
«Da me.»  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte e rise. «Dean, non puoi permetterti una vera tv al punto da obbligarmi a stare seduto sul divano a guardare una scatola di cartone fingendo di trovare il tuo programma immaginario “divertente”, quindi dubito che tu abbia le finanze necessarie per registrare un marchio.»  
Dean odiava Castiel quando si atteggiava a saputello da poco uscito dal college. E poi cosa c’era di male a tenere a una faketv di cartone? Quando era fatto la trovava estremamente divertente.  
Fece per replicare a tono, ma il Roadhouse venne invaso da risatine sconnesse, gridolini inquietanti e un odore per nulla delicato di sudore e ormoni in fermento.  
Oh, Dean avrebbe riconosciuto quella categoria di donne anche a un chilometro di distanza.  
Decise così di seppellire l’ascia di guerra per un paio d’ore e coalizzarsi con Castiel: avevano solo una possibilità di uscirne vivi e, per farlo, dovevano collaborare.  
«Okay Cas, dimentica la FakeTv e stammi bene a sentire. Vedi quel gruppetto di ragazze al tavolo sei?» domandò, afferrando la mascella di Castiel e trattenendola tra le dita per accompagnare il suo sguardo nella traiettoria finale. «Quelle sono fangirl. So che sai tutto sull’argomento perché sei un grande fan del Dr. House, ma qui è diverso. Vedi le loro magliette alternative? I cartellini di riconoscimento attaccati al collo? Il rossore che indica un vicino crollo nervoso o, nei casi più estremi, imminente squilibrio mentale?»  
«No, non proprio.»  
«Io sì, e ho già i brividi. Guarda qua!» rispose, indicandogli il proprio braccio. «Devi stare attento, Cas. Molto attento. Altrimenti verrai contagiato dalla loro follia. Credi di potercela fare?»  
Castiel, più intontito che impaurito, annuì lentamente. «Dean… sei fatto?»  
«Purtroppo no.» ammise il cameriere, sconsolato. «E ora vai!»  
E l’altro obbedì, e man mano che accorciava le distanze realizzò che forse Dean aveva ragione: c’era della follia nell’aria e lui non era affatto pronto.  
Con la migliore espressione cordiale - perché _il sorriso porta alle mance o, se sei fortunato, ad un altro genere di mance!_ come diceva Dean – si appostò a distanza di sicurezza, pronto ad annotare le ordinazioni.  
«E poi… e poi… e poi… e poi Dylan mi ha sorriso! Mi ha di sicuro notata. Pensate che stasera penserà a me?» domandò una ragazzina dai capelli biondi, sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto.  
Un’altra ragazza grassottella e dallo sguardo poco simpatico la prese sul personale. «Guarda che Dylan è mio marito, okay?»  
Una terza ragazza sorrideva, guardando qualcosa nel proprio cellulare. «Ma secondo voi Tyler e Dylan dormiranno insieme stanotte in hotel? Io dico di sì. Lo sterek è così canon anche nella realtà che io… io… io… io non ce la faccio.»  
«Nemmeno io.» borbottò Castiel, frastornato da tutte quelle chiacchiere.  
«Oh, scusami, non ti avevamo proprio visto. Vedi, siamo appena tornate dalla convention di Teen Wolf e siamo ancora su di giri.» si scusò la prima ragazza, portandosi una mano sul cuore.  
Castiel aprì le labbra, confuso. «Teen Wolf? Il film con Michael J. Fox?» domandò.  
«Con chi?» replicò la ragazza grassoccia, orripilata. «Teen Wolf è la serie tv in più rapida ascesa, se proprio vuoi saperlo. Gli attori sono fenomenali e noi li abbiamo incontrati tutti. Noi siamo molto amiche nonostante lei sia sterek, lei stydia e io… beh, io non shippo perché Dylan/Stiles è mio marito. Solo mio.»  
Castiel, sinceramente preoccupato che quella tizia decidesse di picchiarlo da un momento all’altro, ascoltò docilmente ogni informazione non necessaria fino a quando le ragazze non si degnarono di comunicargli cosa diavolo avessero intenzione di mangiare.  
Castiel tornò mogio mogio da Dean.  
«Come è andata?»  
«Non lo so, Dean. Sono confuso. Parlano in modo strano, inventano parole che non esistono, dicono di essere sposate con degli attori che non ho mai sentito nominare e insistono sull’esistenza di un sottotesto omosessuale nella loro serie tv preferita. Inventano nomi persino per le coppie.»  
Dean si grattò una guancia. «Quindi prendono due personaggi, ad esempio due uomini, vedono sottotesti omoerotici e danno alla coppia persino un nome?»  
«Sì.»  
«Beh, io e te viviamo insieme. Se fossimo in una serie tv, quale sarebbe il nostro nome da coppia?»  
Castiel strizzò le palpebre. «Non saprei… dovremmo unire i nostri nomi.» suggerì.  
Dean annuì e dopo una manciata di secondi batté le mani e ghignò soddisfatto. «Ce l’ho!»  
«Illuminami.»  
« _Casean_. Siamo una coppia che fa casino, no? Casean!» replicò, orgoglioso come mai in vita propria.  
«È la parola più cacofonica che io abbia mai sentito.»  
«Sarai tu cacofonico, Castiel. Se mai decidessimo di aprire un locale, lo chiameremo _Casean_.»  
«Perché non _Destiel_?»  
Dean ci pensò per pochi istanti e poi scosse il capo, disgustato. «Ecco, _Destiel_ è la parola più cacofonica che io abbia mai sentito!»

 


End file.
